endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Planet
Overview Planets are the dwellings of your people and your empire's source of Productivity in the form of the game's four resources: Food , Industry , Dust and Science . Together known as FIDS , these resources are important to development. Provided by planetary workforces divided into Population Units , the sustenance of high Populations working on productive Planets is key to any Empire's growth. Planets come in many classes/types and sizes and contain certain Luxury or Strategic Resources and Anomalies. These factors affect its productivity of and its maximum size. The classification of Planets is according to its suitability for life, with Terran, Jungle and Ocean planets being Class I, while Class IV includes Asteroids and Gas Giants (whose habitants live on orbital platforms). Colonizing Prudent selection of Systems and Planets is vital to continued growth. Each Planet provides , especially and , which are extremely important for directly furthering Empire development. Each System requires a supply for growth, and an planet for improvement production. and are shared empire-wide and should fill in all other Planets. Selecting systems that satisfy the criteria of easily accessible abundant and for easy growth is crucial (usually meaning choosing systems with one Terran, Ocean, or Jungle planet and at least one Tundra or Arid planet). Early Empire economies are unable to successfully sustain excessive investment in slow return planets, such as negative Anomalies, Arctic, Desert, Barren or Lava Planets, and these should be avoided due to high development requirements. It is vital to keep a steady and constantly growing economy until you have the economic ability to quickly improve or terraform these planets into income (generally from 100 ). It costs 70 to colonize a Planet in a system you already own. Otherwise, you must use a ship with a Seed Module, which costs 125 . All Planets provide in proportion to the situated there. All planets should have an exploitation, which provides increases the proportion of per unit on that Planet. Improvements at the System scale will also help this. Exploitations and Improvements scale better on Planets they are designed for; for example, providing +2 per on Arid Planets. Placing exploitations suited to their Planets is desirable, but only if and are in production. The 2nd round of expansion requires intra-system development and migration. Expanding into Tundra and Desert planets, with high production, is a solid method of investment. On a System basis, good targets include Systems with some Tundra and Arid Planets (especially with Rich Soil or Microfactory Anomalies), which provide a mix of and production. Near the end of this round, limits expansion. Each colonised Planet removes from its System, and planetary Anomalies can increase this disapproval. In addition, all Planets contribute towards global disapproval. Limiting expansion until your core Planets have safely around 70-80% is advisable; Systems grow fastest under an Empire (average) of Fervent . Reducing the limits and increasing the and growth on higher-value Planets allows you more suitable Planets, such as Barren, Lava and Arctic with high disapproval and low intrinsic growth. These often require aid from other Planets in the System. Later, Gas and Asteroid Planets follow this pattern. The very final round of expansion is large Barren/Gas Systems, which require large inputs into buying out improvements at the System level. Establishing Planets are essential to any development, and these Systems are the most difficult to invest into. Planet Types The Type of a Planet affects its production, and its ability to sustain life. The Types of Planet are split into 5 classes of habitability. Wet Planets produce , Dry Planets (including Barren) produce , Hot Planets produce , and Cold Planets produce . Ocean, Desert and Tundra Exploitations provide bonuses to the previous type of ( , and respectively. Habitability and Colonisation Planets come in 5 habitability classes. Only Class I (Terran, Jungle and Ocean) Planets are colonisable without technology. Class I Planets (Terran, Jungle, and Ocean) are the easiest to colonise and provide plenty of food . Opportunities for Industry , Dust , or Science are generally fair, but can be very good, depending on the planet. Class I Planets can be terraformed from Class II Planets by reseaching the appropriate tier 9 or 10 technologies. Class II Planets (Arid and Tundra) can be colonised by researching the appropriate tier 1 technologies from the Exploration & Expansion tree. While Class I Planets are preferred, people are still willing to inhabit Class II Planets if necessary. Although they provide less food , there's still adequate amounts. Class II Planets provide excellent opportunities for Dust or Science . Class II Planets can be terraformed from Class III Planets by reseaching the appropriate tier 8 technologies. Class III Planets (Desert and Arctic) can be colonised by researching the appropriate tier 2 technologies. Less desireable than Class I or II as Food is scarce (without improvements), but these planets offer excellent opportunities for Industry or Science . Class III Planets can be terraformed from Class IV Planets by reseaching the appropriate tier 7 technologies. Class IV Planets (Lava and Barren) can be colonised by researching the appropriate tier 4 technologies. These planets are even less desirable than Class III Planets to inhabit due mainly to the fact that Food is nonexistent as are opportunities for Science (without improvements). The only saving grace is that the opportunites for Industry or Dust are actually very good. Class IV Planets can be terraformed from other Class IV or Class III Planets by researching the appropriate tier 5 technologies. Class V Planets and Asteroids (Gas Giants and Asteroids) can be colonised by researching the appropriate tier 5 technologies. These planets and astroids are the least desirable for the inhabitants (they're going to be really grouchy there). Like Class IV Planets, food is nonexistent. Aside from the lack of food however, Astroids provide very good opportunities for ALL three Industry , Dust , and Science . The Gas Giants on the other hand, are generally poor but provide outstanding opportunities (in fact by far the best) in Industry , Dust or Science (depending on the gas composition). Class V Planets and Astroids can not be altered in any way by terraformation, but they can be improved upon. List of Types Planet Improvement With the appropriate Technology, you can transform a Planet into another type. This is popularly called "Terraforming." The new type must be of the same, one higher, or one lower habitability class. You cannot Terraform Class V Planets, nor can you Terraform other Planets into Class V types. The Terraforming cost depends on the Planet Type you are Terraforming into. Generally, the objective is to create Class I Planets from other types (except Class V). The progression is to terraform Class IV Planets into Class III, to Class II, then to Class I. For example, a Lava planet could be terraformed into an Arctic planet, then terraformed to an Arid planet, and finally terraformed to a Jungle planet. The types of planets that you create should be tailored to your play style (i.e. if you're going for a science victory, you want to create Ocean, Tundra, and Arctic planets from Class IV Planets). Depleted Planet Resources The Cravers Faction has a Locust Points Affinity Trait that affects produced by their planets, which go through 3 stages. Planets affected by Locust Points are labeled in the System View with one of 3 descriptions: Over-consumption, Normal, or Depleted. * The 1st 30 turns they own a Planet they consume it : +25% . * The next 30 turns are as usual. * Then after those 60 turns the Planet is depleted : -25% . Planet Sizes * Tiny: "A diameter of a few hundred kilometers" * Small: "A diameter of a few thousand kilometers" * Medium: "A diameter up to 10k kilometers" * Large: "A diameter over 20k kilometers" * Huge: "A diameter measured in the tens of thousands of kilometers" The size of a Planet determines its maximum . Technologies on the Exploration & Expansion Technology Tree for increasing the population capacities for planets. The following technologies, once unlocked, enable star system improvements to then be built: *Improved Thermodynamics (tier 3) - Endothermic Structures (+2 Tiny, +1 Small) *Non-Baryonic Shielding (tier 7) - Psychological Insulation (+1 Planets, +1 Planets with explored moon) *Personal Fields (tier 8) - Living Habitats (+1 Gas/Asteroids) *Sustainable Supercities (tier 11) - Self-Replication Habitats (+2 Planets) *Full technology research mamimums are listed on the table above in brackets (#) next to the default maximum. Anomalies Main article: Anomaly Each Planet (apart from those in Home Systems) has a 60% chance of having an Anomaly. These give additional bonuses or penalties. Resource Each Planet may have a Luxury or a Strategic Resource. Moon Each Planet (except asteroid belts) has a 50% chance of having a Moon. Temples When exploring a Moon, you can discover Endless Temples that can give empire-wide boosts. Probabilities Main article: Planet Probabilities Depending on the game settings, a Planet Type or Size may be more or less likely to appear.